Letters
by i heart boness
Summary: Booth goes to war in six days. Booth and Bones write letters to eachother while he's away. Inspired by Dear John, but I never saw the movie or read the book.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay :D so this is a NEW Bones story. Based off **_Dear John_. **I've never seen the movie (its it out yet..?) Or read the book. But I like the idea of it. I have no idea how it ends, either. So I hope I don't make it the same /:. So this first chapter is a prelude.. And then I'll get into the whole story**

*

Booth woke up on Monday, dreading having to break it to Bones that he was going to Iraq. He wiped the sleep from his eyes, and went to the shower, hoping to relax himself. However, the more time he spent in the shower, the more anxious he got. As the clock ticked, he realized he was wasting time. He would be leaving in six days. Six more days with his Bones. He had no idea what would happen over there, so he wanted to make their six days count. And he would damn well make sure of it. Hopping out of the shower and drying off quickly, he got dressed and drove to the Jeffersonian, picking up coffee on the way.

"Hiya, Bones!" Booth greeted cheerfully.

"Hi, Booth."

"I got you some coffee." He told her, holding the cup out to her.

"Thanks. Do we have a case?" Brennan asked, shuffling through a file on her desk.

"Uhm, no..."

"Then may I ask why you're here?" Brennan pressed, wanting to continue with her work. "I haven't got all day."

"Uh, sure Bones. I have to tell you something.."

"What is it, Booth?" Brennan asked, getting annoyed. Didn't he understand that she was busy? She looked up.

"Well Bones you seem annoyed so I'm just going to tell you. I'm leaving for Iraq in six days." Booth braced himself for the answer. He saw something flash across her eyes. Fear? Worry? But she instantly built up her walls again.

"What do you mean Booth?" She asked, shocked.

"I'm going to Iraq. To fight in the war."

"Booth... You promised you would never betray me. And that you'd never leave me."

"I-I know Bones. I promise I won't leave you. I'll be back."

"But what if you _don't_ come back?! I've already had to experience your death once."

"Aw, c'mon Bones. I'm a fighter. I've lived through a war once. I can do it again."

"What if you don't?" Brennan asked almost inaudibly. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Booth stepped forward and wiped her tear with his thumb. "Hey Bones, look at me."

"Yeah?" She asked hesitantly,raising her head. She took a deep breath and attempted to remain composure.

"How about we go to dinner tonight? Like, on a date?" Booth suggested, hoping she wouldn't decline.

"Well, I suppose that would be nice." Brennan said with a smile.

"Alright. Is seven okay? I'll pick you up."

"Yeah. Sevens great." Brennan replied, happy that he had finally asked her out.

After worrying about what they would do tonight, she decided it would be best to tell Angela. She walked to Angela's office and shut the door.

"Hey Bren what's up?" Angela asked, working on the facial markers of a skull.

"Booth and I have a date tonight." Brennan stated. Angela squealed, the expected reaction from her.

"Oh my god Bren!! FINALLY! I have been trying to set you guys up for like, ever!"

"Ange, I have only known Booth for six years. It's hardly forever."

"I know, sweetie. Figure of speech. So why did you guys wait until _now_ to finally go out?"

Brennan took a deep breath. "Booth is going to Iraq."

"WHAT?! When is he going?!" Angela yelled. Brennan took another deep breath, trying to remain calm.

"He's leaving in six days.." She said softly.

"Aw Bren I'm sorry." Angela said, stepping up and hugging her friend. "Let's go shopping to look for something for you to wear!"

"I don't know about that Angela. You know how much I hate shopping..." Brennan almost cringed at the word itself.

"Nu-uh Bren. You and I _are_ going shopping. Tonight is your first date with g-man and you need to look hot." Before Brennan could protest, she was being pushed out the door by Angela. She pulled her into Cams office and explained that they had to leave work early. First they went to little boutiques around the Jeffersonian, and then headed to the mall. After hours of searching to no avail, they finally found the one. It was strapless, went a little bit past the knee, and was a dark blue that her eyes pop. They bought matching blue pumps and Angela was more than satisfied with the outcome.

"Bren, you are going to make him speechless." Angela insisted on doing Brennans hair and make up, as if it was prom.

"Angela, don't you think this is a little much for one date?" Brennan asked. Angela gasped and then responded.

"This isn't just a date, Brennan. This is your first date with Booth, we've gotta make it rememberable." she said while applying smoky eye make up. She curled Brennans hair so that it framed her face and squealed when she saw the result. "Bren you look gorgeous!"

"Thank you, Ange." Brennan replied, hugging her friend. "Well, it's six-thirty, Booth should be here soon. Thanks again, for everything."

"Aw Bren, it was no problem. Thats what best friends are for, right?" Angela replied, smiling at her friend. "Good luck!" She yelled before closing the door. Brennan did a once-over in the mirror to make sure she looked ok. When she was ready, it was only five minutes later. She decided to call Booth to see if he was ready, too. She couldn't wait another twenty-five minutes.

"Booth."

"Uh, hi Booth its Brennan."

"Hey Bones! What's up?"

"Well I am ready for our date and I was wondering if you were too?"

"Uh, yeah I actually am. How about I pick you up and we can see if we can move our reservation?"

"Sounds great Booth, see you soon!" Brennan replied, eagerly hanging up the phone and waiting for Booth to arrive. Ten minutes later, she heard a knock on the door. Brennan grabbed her small blue clutch and walked to the door.

"Hi Bones! Wow you look... amazing." Booth said.

**Sorry I couldn't really think of anything else to say for this chapter!! Thanks for reading! I'll continue soon. Check out my other Bones stories if u wantt :D I wrote a few glee ones too :) PLEASE review. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. It's been a long timee. Heres chapter 2:) sorry for the wait.**

"Thank you, Booth. You look quit handsome yourself," Brennan said, blushing.

"So I couldn't get an earlier reservation, but I thought maybe we could take a walk until it's time to leave?" Booth said, sounding apprehensive.

"That sounds wonderful." Brennan said with a reassuring smile. She grabbed her purse and keys and they were out the door. They stopped to put her things into the SUV, and then they started down the sidewalk. After a few minutes, booth slipped his hand into hers. She smiled to herself. It just felt so _right_. They walked around and looked at the newly blossoming flowers, enjoying the spring air, but enjoying each others company more. They arrived back at Brennan's house right on time, and they climbed into the SUV.

"Hey Booth, that was really nice," Brennan stated. Booth smiled one of his famous charm smiles.

"I know. It was nice spending time with you. Do you want me to turn on the radio? Maybe you can brush up on your knowledge of pop culture." They both laughed, and he started the engine. The radio instantly came to life, and the song just happened to be Girls Just Wanna Have fun. Brennan's face instantly paled and her expression turned to one of shock, recalling the memories of the night Booth was shot in the chest. Her change in expression did not go unnoticed by Booth, and he instantly turned off the SUV and turned to face Brennan.

"Bones, it's okay. I'm right here." He hugged her as her arms lay limp at her sides and she stared into space. She pushed away after a few moments and turned towards the window. "Bones?"

"Sorry, Booth... I got... distracted."

"I know Bones. But it's okay, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." She continued to stare absentmindedly out the window, and Booth pulled away from her apartment building and started towards the restaurant. They sat in an awkward, unusual silence for the whole ride. Once they reached the restaurant, they walked through the doors hand in hand, and everything seemed normal. Brennan was not her usually outspoken self during dinner, and Booth sensed something was wrong. Once he was finished with his dinner and Brennan was about halfway done, he decided to ask her a few questions.

"Bones, are you alright? Did I do something wrong?"

"You lied.."

"What do you mean, Bones? I would never even think about lying to you."

"You said you weren't going anywhere... but you are. In six days, your going to Iraq. What if you don't come back, Booth? Hearing _that_ song on the radio brought back the unwanted memories of the night you were shot, and the day of your fake funeral. I was so devastated Booth. I know I acted like I didn't care.. But inside it was killing me. I would be devastated if I lost you again, Booth. I don't think I could handle that."

"Bones.." Booth said, sighing. He knew she had a point. "I promise I will come back. No matter what."

"But you don't know that Booth! How could you possibly promise me that?! You could me injured there, or you can die! You can't choose what happens to you!" Brennan yelled. People in the restaurant began to stare. She slammed her fork down and ran out the doors. Booth called for the check and followed after her, noticing she was in the SUV. When he ran over to her, she hastily wiped tear stains of her cheeks.

"Bones.." Booth began, only to be cut off by Brennan.

"No Booth, I don't want to talk about it. Please bring me home." he could tell her walls were closing around her.

"Bones, can we please talk about this?" Booth pleaded. He didn't understand how such a perfectly planned evening could have gone so awry.

"Booth, just bring me home." They climbed into the SUV and drove back to Brennan's house. When they arrived, Booth didn't know what to do. Would she invite him in? Or should he just leave?

"Bones, we really need to talk about this.."

"I'm sorry Agent Booth. I need to get my work done. We can continue this conversation tomorrow." and with that, she left. Agent Booth?! What had he done by agreeing to go to Iraq?! Had he lost the one thing he lived for, besides his son? Booth drove home after contemplating whether or not to go after her. In the end, he decided not to. Now he drove alone, frustrated at himself and at her. He tried to replay the nights events in his head and see where everything went wrong, but the conclusion he kept coming to was that it was all his fault. The one relationship that mattered to him, and hr managed to screw it up. He knew the only person that knew Brennan almost as well as he did was Angela, so he called her to get ideas on how to fix this.

"Hey g-man! Whats up? Aren't you on your date with Bren?"

"She wanted me to take her home, so the date ended early."

"What?! No! What did you do?!"

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" Booth lied defensively.

"Okay, then please tell me what made Bren leave early? Because she's been excited for this all day."

"She was?" Booth asked, shocked.

"Of course she was! She's been waiting for you to ask her out for over a year now! Now you better have a good reason why this ended so early." Booth explained the whole situation to her, and she advised him to turn around and drive back to Brennans house and talk to her, try to fix what should have never broken in the first place. He turned the SUV around and drove to her apartment, not knowing what to expect when he got there. He thought of things to say to her, but he really didn't know what to say. When he pulled up to her apartment building, it was raining. He sat in the car, listening to the radio and waited for the rain to let up, but it only fell harder. He ran up to the front door and wiped his feet before running to the elevator, not bothering to go to the front desk, they all knew him there.

Once he reached Brennan's floor, he sprinted over to her apartment and knocked on the door. When she opened it, her face was red and puffy from crying, and she had makeup smeared all down her cheeks. Booth immediately stepped inside and closed the door, and Brennan collapsed into his arms. "Shh, Bones, it's gonna be okay." Booth reassured her. They stood in a silent embrace for a long time, the only noise was muffled crying coming from Brennan. When they pulled apart, she grabbed his hands and walked him over to the couch. They sat facing each other and Booth was the first one to speak.

"I'm so sorry baby. It's all my fault. I should have never agreed to go to war. I wasn't thinking about _us_ together. I was thinking about me and you, Booth and Bones, just partners. I figured you would just go back to work, working with a replacement until I came back to work. It never occurred to me that you would miss me as much as I miss you whenever you leave the country to go identify bones. Its okay for a while, but then it feels like a whole gets ripped in your chest, one that doesn't fill up until you come back."

Brennan sat there for a while, silent. They looked into each others eyes, and that seemed to be enough for both of them. When Brennan did speak, it was so quiet Booth could hardly hear her.

"I love you, Booth." At first, Booth was in shock, and she thought he didn't feel the same way. A huge smile broke across his face and he pulled her in for the most amazing kiss she had ever experiences, only pulling away when she was desperate for breath. "I love you, Bones." Booth looked at the clock and saw they had been sitting there for two hours, and he would have to leave soon. With one look at her, resting on his chest, he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her by his side.

"Bones, I gotta get going. It's almost one."

"Stay." she responded almost immediately.

"Bones... I don't know if thats a good idea."

"Sure it is. We won't do anything. We can just sleep together." Booth apprehensively agreed, but insisted on driving home to get pajamas first. He changed into sweat pants and an FBI sweatshirt and locked up his house. When he arrived back at Brennans, she was already dressed in long pants and a camisole. They climbed into Brennans bed, and Booth was surprised when she cuddled up against him. He wrapped his arms around her, and felt goose bumps on her arms and shoulders.

"Hey Bones, you want my sweatshirt?" he offered. She nodded against his chest and he sat up to get it off. He remembered he wasn't wearing a shirt, but figured she wouldn't care. He smiled when he saw that it was oversized on her tiny frame.

"You smell nice." she stated when Booth climbed back under the covers. She rested her head on his bare chest.

"Goodnight Bones. I love you."

"I love you too, Booth."

**Well, thats it. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it doesnt seem like anyone really reads this story so please review and I'll write faster:)**


End file.
